All You Had To Do Was Stay
by TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Chelsey Newman is 18 years old with a 3 year old daughter. She wants no sympathy. She just wants to get through her senior year and get a good job to provide for her and her daughter. Embry Call is desperate to find his imprint. At 24, he feels like he will never find her. Until he does and gets a shock in the form of an imprint with a 3 year old. Embry/OC Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chelsey Newman. I am 18 years old and I have a 3 year old daughter. I won't go into details, but I will say that she is the love of my life and I would die over and over for her. She is the most perfect thing in my life.

I had Kaelynn Elise Marie Newman on a dark, stormy night in June and she came out kicking and screaming and full of life and attitude. She let me know from day 1 that she was going to be a handful and she was and is.

She is the sweetest little girl you could ever meet with such a big heart. She is only 3 but she feels for others more than I could and have. She is gentle and kind and loving. She is also stubborn and strong willed and once she has her mind set on something, she will not be deterred. She is my beautiful little girl.

I was first 15 when I had found out I was pregnant. My parents weren't angry. They knew that mistakes happened and they would love me and help me raise the child in any way they could. The father of Kaelynn was not to generous and open about having a child. He had yelled and cursed at me. He told me that it wasn't his and that I was a whore. He told me that I was sleeping around behind his back and that it couldn't be his because he was protected.

I didn't blame him for being angry, I even took the cursing and the yelling in strides because I knew he was upset. But when he started calling me a dirty whore and told me that I was sleeping around, I had enough of him. I told him that he was never going to see his child. He didn't care and that was that. We didn't talk since.

Since I have had Kaelynn, we have moved, me and my family, several times. I haven't complained and I couldn't care less about moving. My parents like change. They like living in different places so it seems like every year we are in a different place. It's not like my parents couldn't afford it.

My father is a general practitioner and a damn good one at that. There always seems to be needs for doctors so we almost always have our choice of where we want to live. My mother is also a doctor, except that she focuses on child psychology and works out of our home, again, easy to find work.

This year, my parents had decided that the west coast was where we were going to go. The west coast to some tiny little town in the middle of nowhere. My dad would open up a clinic, instead of working in a hospital, and my mom would continue to work from home.

It would all work out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

You can tell me when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My daughter was my pride and joy. Kaelynn Elise Marie Newman was a petite little girl with light blonde hair that shone in the sunlight. She had the prettiest, biggest blue eyes I have ever seen and even when you looked into them, you could never do her harm.

She was the sunshine in my life and she was the beacon in the darkness that kept me going and kept the haters at bay. She was the reason I tried to shrug off all the dirty looks and the sounds of the gossiping at my back. It was because of her.

It was because of Kaelynn that I tried my hardest to give her as best a life as I could. It was because of Kaelynn that I swore I would never do anything to jeopardize her future. It was because of Kaelynn that I swore I would not and could not fall in love.

Kaelynn would always come first in my life. I would always put her first. I swore to herself and myself that I didn't need a man. I needed Kaelynn and she needed me. That was all.

"Kaelynn Elise! You get down from that chair right now and I will not tell you once more!" It was because of Kaelynn that I was going to finish my last year of high school and then take summer classes through an online college.

"Let her be Chelsey. You need to get to school. Backpack and cellphone, lunch money is in your wallet. You get off to school. Me and Kaelynn will have fun today and we will be fine." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet, my cellphone and my backpack. I was mentally checking off anything else I might need.

I was nervous to be leaving Kaelynn and my mother home alone. It was a new place and I wasn't sure how Kaelynn would adjust. She loved being on the east coast. She loved the beach.

"Chelsey you need to go. You're going to be late." I sighed and bent down and looked at Kaelynn. She turned towards me and smiled. Her cute little dimples popped out and she tilted her head to the side.

"Mommy come back." I smiled and pulled her towards me and gave her a tight hug. Her little arms wrapped around me as best as they could and then she pulled away.

"Mommy's going to school. I'll be back at 3:30." I balanced while holding onto the chair and looked at Kaelynn. Like water off a duck's back, Kaelynn shrugged me leaving off.

"I go play." Kaelynn put her hands on my shoulders and pushed. I stood up and let her get off the chair and watched her as she took off towards her play room.

I stared and watched her for a few moments before I sighed and turned on my heel. I grabbed my keys off of the table and walked towards the front entryway. I put my shoes on and finished getting ready and once that was all done, I stood there dreading leaving the house.

"Chelsey Newman! You leave this house! Now!" I groaned and walked out, slamming the door in the process.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was 24. 24 and I was still phasing. I was alone, imprint-less and I was annoyed that I was an older werewolf and still had to do shifts with the young pups. I had to babysit while others my age and older, were with their imprints and their kids.

'Babysitter. What a job.' I scoffed and kept running, my paws thudding on the soft, earthy ground. I was done my shift and I was blowing off steam. I was running over and across the border. I was running to blow off my frustrations and the ones that wouldn't go away, I would take out on my beat up vehicles I was fixing up.

'Embry, you have the same shift tomorrow. Don't be late.' Sam was still Alpha. He phased less and less and he was about to hand down the alpha position to Jacob, but he still had control.

I didn't understand why Sam wouldn't just stop phasing and be with Emily and their kids. I didn't get why he still wanted to be like this when he had so much more. I didn't have what he had. I was still waiting.

'I won't be late, Sam.' The annoyance was clear in my voice and I almost expected Sam to snap back at me, but his voice was quickly gone from my head and I was left alone with me and my thoughts.

"You should go out and get laid. Go out and have a few drinks and take some chick home and get laid." There was the thought and the need to get laid. And then there was the sharp pain. My imprint, when I did find her, would be pissed. I didn't want to hurt my future imprint. Whoever she was.

I huffed and continued to run. The trees and the scenery around me was blurring around me as I ran. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me and yet I knew exactly where I was going. I knew what I was doing. I knew which obstacles to avoid.

I could hear vehicles passing by. There was a road close to the edge of the forest, but I wasn't concerned. I could easily time it just right to avoid the vehicles and all human eyes. I knew how long to wait and when the best time to go was. I had run this same path over and over. It was harder to navigate than the others and it really kept me on my feet. Or rather paws.

I stopped for a brief moment and waited. When the time was right, I dashed across the road. I heard the honking of a vehicle horn and the sound of breaks screeching. I turned my head briefly but the driver was blocked by the hood of the car. All I saw was long, blonde hair and a short stature.

"What the hell?!" I groaned and dashed across the road. I knew Sam would be pissed. We weren't supposed to let anyone see us. And here some chick saw me in my wolf form.

Once I was in the forest and covered by the thick, green trees and bushes, I stopped and turned back. The vehicle was still there but the chick was standing outside, staring at the place where I had come from.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. I wasn't going to worry about it. No one would believe her anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thanks to the reviewer:

MariMart

Thanks to the favouriter:

MariMart

Thanks to the followers:

reamane21

Woodland Spirit

MariMart


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jacob, Quil, Seth and I were out celebrating Seth's 21st birthday. They had all wanted to go to some new bar that had opened up and apparently had good food. I was dragged along against my own will, whether that was because of Jacob trying to get me laid, or because Seth was trying to get me to relax. Either way, I didn't want any part of it.

Yet here I was. In this crowded bar with music that was too loud and with women that were barely dressed. They were trying too hard and it was obvious to all of us, yet it didn't stop Seth and I from staring. It was hard not to.

"What about that one?" I frowned and took a swig of my beer. Jacob hadn't imprinted yet, but he was so focused on becoming Alpha that he didn't care. Quil had imprinted on Claire and he was happily being seen as her older brother.

"She's not my type." I didn't even look up. The woman's voice alone sent the wrong kind of shivers down my spine. A high pitched and whiny tone of voice pierced through the air and I could easily compare it to nails on a chalkboard.

"Are you sure girls are your type?" I scoffed and took another swig of my beer, while looking around the bar. It was crowded and loud and I would rather be out on patrol or even running wild.

"I might meet my imprint here. I mean it could happen right?" Seth was just as anxious as me to find his imprint. But he made it painfully obvious.

"Dude, Seth. Cool it. You're too obvious." Quil chuckled and gave Seth a punch on the arm but it didn't deter him. He just shrugged him off and continued looking around the room. He was a great guy, and his imprint would have to be someone who complimented him well. I would be damned if he turned out with some bitchy, spoiled princess who demanded he slave away while she sat on her ass and spent his money.

"Yeah Seth, cool it." I turned back towards Jacob and Quil. Quil was looking at his phone, checking on Claire who was spending a night with Kim and Jared. Jacob was talking to some random girl sitting next to him and they were hitting it off. And Seth, was taking a swig of beer before looking back at the people around him.

"Another round of beers." Jacob ordered and I felt skin against mine. I turned my head just in the slightest and was greeted by a woman's chest by my face.

I pulled away and sneered. I was not in the mood. I should be. As a 24 year old male with a good physic, not to brag, but being a werewolf made you very attractive, I should love the attention and want it. I should love to be around women and with women. I should love to get laid and have women throwing themselves at me.

Paul. The image of Paul popped into my brain and I rolled my eyes. I should be like Paul. Paul has hurt a lot of women and until very recently, when he imprinted, he was continuously throwing women away and picking them up. I wanted to be nothing like Paul and I would be nothing like Paul.

"Thanks." Jacob flashed the woman a smile and she left as soon as she can, moving onto another table.

"Having fun, Seth?" Seth was nodding and smiling and he made eye contact with a woman, but didn't imprint. His smile fell slightly before he picked it back up again.

"Who needs imprints hey?" I knew the question was directed towards me.

"Yeah. Who needs them?" I did.

Looking at how happy Jared and Kim looked, Sam and Emily, even Quil and Claire. It made me feel like I really was missing something. Aside from an imprint, I was missing my father who I had no idea who he was. It was more than just missing a father, I was missing parts of my family.

"I hear it's someone's birthday." The same woman came back and delivered a round of shots to us, no charge on account of Seth's birthday. Seth and Jacob clinked shot glasses and downed them, followed by Quil and I.

"Have fun birthday boy. Find me after." The woman winked at Seth and sashayed away from us, trying to look as sexy as she could.

"I need to take a piss." I stood up and stretched out, looking at the guys I was with. Seth talking to another girl, Jacob dancing with the girl from earlier and Quil, checking his phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I frowned and pulled my hair up into a bun at the back of my head and balanced the tray I was holding in my hands. Tonight was busy and packed and it sucked more than usual. The men were grabbier and the women were bitchier. I hated my job, my parents hated my job, but it was damn good pay. I just had to ignore and mind the downsides.

"Hi! My name is Chelsey. Can I get you anything to start?" I set the beers down on the table and stepped back, grabbing my notepad and pen out from my apron.

I tried to ignore the feeling of one of the men looking at me up and down. His eyes settled on my breasts and I physically had to fight the sick feeling coming over me.

"Can I start on you?" My eyes hardened and narrowed. My palms started to clench.

"No you cannot. Do you want anything to eat?" The same man stared at me and his eyes moved downward than back up.

"I know I want one thing for sure." I rolled my eyes and before I could stop myself, I put my pen and notebook back. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the man.

He was nothing impressive. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a leather jacket. His hair had too much gel in it and it was spiked to an angle. He reminded me of some of the reality stars you see on TV. The ones that are always drinking and partying and tanning.

"Well you sure as hell won't get it. So either order food or I will leave and only come back when you order drinks. What do you want?" I waited a moment. There was no answer. Just staring.

"Fine." I grabbed my tray and turned on my heel. The men weren't saying anything, they weren't ordering anything, and I was going to leave.

I made my way through the crowds and over the bar. I set my tray down and rubbed my temples. I felt like I was setting a bad example for my daughter. Even though she couldn't see me or see what I was doing, I felt like I was letting her down.

I was trying to be an example for her. I was trying to show her to value your body and treat yourself with respect. I was trying to show her that women deserved respect. And then I work in a bar where I have to dress like I'm easy.

"Another bad night?" I groaned and nodded. I didn't even need to look up to know that it was one of the veteran bartenders in the area. I had been told that Anna, this bartender, had been bartending in the area for at least 6 years.

"It's been bad." Anna smiled and pat my arm. It was her quick way of telling me to grin and bear it. She couldn't exactly say it since she was slammed.

"Keep your head up hun." She placed more bottles on my tray and I grabbed it and turned. I wasn't expecting to see a hulking figure in front of me, and I was expecting even less, to slam right into the hulking figure, sending all the bottles towards the ground.

The smashing of glass was a shock as it was, not to mention the cold beer on my feet, but when the man had turned and we made eye contact, the real shock kicked in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This chapter is blah. Hope you like it anyway

Thanks to the reviewer:

ldw126

Thanks to the followers:

kankuroizawesome

deidaralover1234

ldw126

christinaemerald


	4. Chapter 4

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I had finally gone home that night, it was more than a relief. After the incident with the hulking man, I had just wanted to leave and go home and sleep. This nightlife work was not something I liked. I had enough of it and it was proving to be daunting.

If it weren't grabby men, it was the bitchy women. The fact that I only worked Friday, Saturday's and some Sunday nights didn't help. I worked the three busiest days of the week and that's when all the partiers came out.

"Mommy why you have to go?" Kaelynn hated it when I left. She wanted me to stay and play with her and as much as I would love to stay home with her, I had no choice but to go to school. I didn't want to leave her and I would rather be homeschooled.

"I have school. I wish I didn't have to go." I kneeled in front of Kaelynn and tied up her shoes. She was going to go to the park later.

"I want to play." I smiled and brushed her blonde hair back over her ear. Her blonde hair was tied into two braids at the side of her head. She was my beautiful daughter, she was perfect.

She had rosy, chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. She had a short stature and she was petite. She was a beautiful little girl and she was my pride and joy.

"I can play after school. I promise. I'll come right home and we can play. I promise. Okay? But until then can you be a good girl for grandma?" Kaelynn nodded and reached out and tugged on a piece of my hair. I smiled at her and grabbed a piece of her hair and tugged on it, not hard.

"I will mommy." I smiled and Kaelynn and pulled her to me and gave her a hug. Her tiny arms hugged me back and I pulled away after a minute.

"I'm going now. Bye mom! Bye dad!" I stood up and grabbed my keys and walked towards the door. I took another look at Kaelynn and walked out of the door.

I walked over to my vehicle and got in, shutting the door behind me. I buckled up and turned the engine over, waiting a few minutes for the heat to kick in and warm the vehicle up.

My mind betrayed me and focused on the man from the bar. The size of him, the colour of his skin, the colour of his eyes. The heat that radiated off of him, the way he sent electricity shooting down my spine from his deep voice. Everything about him sent some kind of shock through me. It was making me feel like I was going crazy.

I had only just ran into the man, the one time and I had never seen him before. There was no possible way that he should be affecting me like this. I didn't need or want a boyfriend or a man of whatever. I needed to finish high school, get a good job and focus on me and Kaelynn.

"Time to go." I broke up my thoughts and pulled out of the driveway and started driving out of the neighbourhood. I had to make sure I paid attention to where I was going.

The last time I had driven to school, I had gotten lost and had to phone the school to find out where to go. This time I wouldn't get lost. I would pay close attention and make it to school on time and go right from the house to the school.

"There it is." I frowned and parked my vehicle in the parking lot of the school and sat there for a few minutes with the engine shut off. I couldn't actually motivate myself to get out of the vehicle but I knew I would have to. If I didn't, I would start the car and drive back home again.

"You can do this." I frowned and took a deep breath. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door and grabbed my backpack. I got out of the vehicle and shut the door behind me, locking it.

Once I was out, I looked around the parking lot. There were a lot of Native American students, which was understandable because it was the Reservation school. But there was still a good sized population of Caucasian students, myself included.

There were a lot of younger looking teachers, the snobby looking ones who looked like they were full of themselves and then there were a few older teachers. It was a good mix of teachers.

"Move new girl." This was my second day of last year of high school and I already couldn't wait to go home.

I stepped out of the way and gripped my backpack in my left hand. I wanted to go home and I wanted to be with my baby. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in bed, doing school from home. I wanted to be somewhere else.

"I'm sorry I was in your way. Maybe next time you'll say excuse me instead of pushing me aside you cow." I bit my lip when the girl turned on her heel and glared at me. Second day and I was going to get into a fight.

"What did you say to me?" She had long dark hair, she had tanned skin and she was taller than me. She looked beautiful, she was beautiful. But the scowl on her face really took away from that.

"I said maybe you should use your manners. I know 5 year olds that are nicer than you are." I couldn't help it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't say that to me!" She was in front of me. She crossed her arms over her chest and she was glaring at me. I tried not to flinch.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." I stared at her. I blinked a few times, but I didn't say anything else. She was pissed off that I wasn't saying anything.

"I'm the new girl." I would've laughed at the look on her face had it not been for the fact that she looked like she wanted to hit me.

"And you think you can talk to me like that?" I shrugged. I really wasn't helping my case any. I was only probably making her more pissed off.

"Angie leave her. She's worth your time." Angie, or whatever her name was, gave me a glare and turned on her heel and walked away from me. Her head was held high and she was walking proud.

"Fantastic Chelsey. Make an enemy your second day of your last year of high school." I frowned and walked towards the entrance of the school, keeping back from the other students. I didn't want to run into any other trouble. I seemed to attract trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New chapter! Sorry for the wait and sorry for the short chapter! I am going to create a poll for this story if you want to take the poll. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Red Swarm

Thanks to the followers:

Shebasue

LEXA14

Projectfuture

.you.519

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Shebasue

silentmayhem


	5. Chapter 5

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last now.

Did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way just don't

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the school day I was on my guard. Angie didn't make me fearful, but she did make me want to be cautious. I felt that I needed to be cautious when around her. She was one of those mean girls, the ones that would act nice to your face only to stab you in the back.

Well usually that was the case. With Angie, she was rude out right to me and I snapped back at her. I presented her with a challenge and I don't think she liked that too much.

"Your assignment is to write me a 1000 word essay on the difference between socialism and communism. I want quotes and real information from a good source." The social teacher for the class I was in, was a hard marker but it was good because he challenged us. He made us work for our grades and he made sure we really did know what we were talking about.

"Hey, new girl." The class was over and I was getting my books together. One of the girls that was with Angie was standing behind me, glaring daggers into my back. I could feel them.

"Yes?" I didn't turn around. I just kept putting my books into my bag and once I was done, I stepped away from the desk and started walking towards the door of the classroom.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." I could hear her footsteps coming from behind me. She was wearing high heels, and from working at a bar, you get used to the sound and it was easy to tune out.

"That's great but I'm not talking to you. I'm walking away. Have fun talking to yourself." I was going to get myself into trouble with these girls, but she was Angie, wasn't the leader, so I didn't care.

"I said I'm talking to you!" She grabbed my hand and pushed me into the lockers. My books fell but I kept my eyes on her. She was pretty, she was beautiful like Angie. She had long black hair that had brown undertones. Her hair was curly, but it looked like she tried to straighten it.

"And I'm not. Conversation over." The girl acted like she was mean but she seemed uncomfortable.

"Who do you think you are new girl? You're really messing with the wrong people." I knew I shouldn't have, but I rolled my eyes. Were these people serious?

I didn't get why they tried to act tough and why they tried to act like they owned the place. I just didn't get why they cared so much about being the mean girls in high school. When they looked back at high school in 10 maybe even 20 years, would it matter?

"Well I'm trying not to mess with anyone so if you could please move so I can go to my next class." The girl didn't move. She just narrowed her eyes and stared at me.

"You can't talk to us like that." I rolled my eyes again and this time, I didn't just stand there. I moved past her and grabbed my fallen books. She just watched me.

"Did you hear me?" I didn't answer her. I started walking down the hall and she followed me, her high heels clacking behind me.

"New girl!" She reached out and grabbed my arm again, her nails started to dig into my arm.

"My name is Chelsey. Use it bitch." I pulled my arm away from her and kept my pace up to my next class. The girl, whatever her name was, wasn't following me and I was glad she wasn't. I didn't want any more confrontations with her today. I was done with all of Angie's little followers.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

24. I was 24 and I had imprinted but I had no idea where she was from, where she would be or where I could find her. I had no idea how old she was or any kind of information about her. I knew her name was Chelsey and I knew she was beautiful.

A beautiful face with red cheeps and pink lips. She had beautiful green eyes that were full of life and spark. She looked like she could hold her own against others but also had a kind heart. She was everything to me and I had barely known her, yet I would live and die for her. The pull towards her, the chain that connected me and her, was tugging. I wanted to be near her.

"I don't know where she could be. I barely got her name before she left. I didn't see her afterwards. Chelsey." I was pacing back and forth in front of Jacob and Sam. They were trying to help me but there wasn't much they could do either. With just a first name and the idea of what she looked like, there wasn't much more we could do.

"We should go back to the bar and see if we can find her." I stopped pacing and looked at Sam and Jake. I looked to see if they had any protests or if they agreed.

"We could look in the school systems. She didn't look older than 18. She's probably in her last year of high school." Sam was trying to reason with me to avoid me going back to the bar.

We could be volatile when our loved ones were in danger. When we imprinted we were protective and possessive. We wanted our imprints and we wanted them safe. If I went back to the bar and I saw her there and she was physically uncomfortable because of the men she worked near, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I would lose control.

"So we just go into the school asking about a girl whose name is Chelsey who may or may not be 18?" I snapped at Sam and I felt my temper rise. It would be easier for me to just go back to the bar and find her that way. I wouldn't lose my temper; even though I knew that was a lie.

"I know teachers on the school board, Embry. I will ask. Just don't go back to the bar. Leave it to me to find her." It shouldn't be Sam finding her, it should be me.

"Brady and Collin both are in their last year. Ask them to see if they know her." Jake was right. I could ask Brady or Collin. Maybe she was a student and maybe she was in their grade. That would make things easier, but it would also complicate things.

I was 24 and if she was in her last year of high school, than she must not be any older than 18. And if she was younger than 18 which I hoped she wasn't, than our relationship wouldn't develop how I would want at first.

I wouldn't be able to be as open as I would want to be and I wouldn't be able to dote all my affections on her. She would be a minor and I would be an adult. If we were to do anything and if I got caught doing anything with her, than the charges would be bad and the sentence would be long.

"Embry, we will find her. Don't worry." I nodded but didn't speak. I knew they would. I had no doubts.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thanks to the reviewers:

YourAlphaWolf

ldw126

Thanks to the person who added this to their favourites:

lamomepiaf04


	6. Chapter 6

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been about a week since I had seen Chelsey in the club. I tried asking Brady and Collin but neither one had really seen her. I really was anxious to see find her and see her again. There was such a drive in me to find her. I needed to find her. It wasn't just the imprinting that made me want to be near her.

Chelsey was a beautiful woman. She was a beautiful, sensual woman. She had long, shiny blonde hair that looked to thick and smooth. She was shorter than me, that was a given, a short 5'4", but I thought that her being that short was attractive. I loved everything about her.

"Embry!" Brady and Collin, they were the newest members of the pack were cocky and confident. They acted the way Jacob, Quil and I acted when we were their age. It was nice having the newer members. They got the patrolling shifts we didn't want.

"Brady. Collin." It was a run on the beach for us, our usual, but Brady and Collin liked to step it up and run shirtless to impress girls. They were girl crazy and I was too at that age. Then I grew up and wanted nothing but my imprint. I had to wait until I was 24.

"Race to the end of the beach and back." I stretched my arms behind my back and heard a loud crack. My back cracked and I dropped my arms, swinging them back and forth over my chest. My thoughts wanted to drift to Chelsey and I didn't need or want them to.

"I'm ready." Brady's shirt came off and so did Collin's. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, clearing every thought of Chelsey. I needed to focus and show these two that just because they were younger didn't mean they were faster.

"Good. Let's do this." I smirked and when Brady said go, I took off, pumping my legs. I felt the wind whip by me. I turned my head quickly and saw Brady and Collin now far behind me.

"Catch up!" I turned my head back around and kept running. I could hear the sound of their feet in the sand behind me and I could tell by their paces that they were catching up.

"You're going to lose Embry!" I snorted and kept running.

"Embry stop!" I turned my head and stopped running just in time to see a little girl chasing a ball, run in front of me.

I almost fell from stopping so suddenly and I almost hit her. I didn't want to do either. I knew that if I fell on her or hit her, I could break her bones my accident. Werewolves were damn strong and I learned a lesson from when Bella punched Jacob. Her bones shattered and she was grown.

"Sowy." The girl grabbed her ball and looked at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling. I frowned when I looked at her and a flash of familiarity came over me. She looked so familiar.

"It's okay." I spoke quietly. I was trying to figure out where I knew her from.

"Mommy! I got ball!" She ran back in the direction she came from and even though I shouldn't have, I decided to follow her.

I followed her little footsteps in the sand and followed her excited voice. I stood back and watched her walk over to a blanket and a towel that was on the beach. She sat down beside I woman and I smiled, happy that she found her mom. But I couldn't get over the fact that she looked so familiar.

"Mommy! I found ball!" The girl giggled and gave her mom the ball. I heard Brady and Collin walking after me but they didn't say anything.

"You did? God job sweetie!" I froze in place. The voice on the woman sounded like Chelsey.

"Embry! What're you doing?" The woman started to stand up and I couldn't stop looking at her. I watched her stand but she didn't turn around. She stood there and my eyes were drawn to her body. I looked her from head to toe. If that was Chelsey, she was damn attractive. She was the exact kind of woman I had ever wanted.

If that was her…she had a child.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I smiled down at Kaelynn. She was so beautiful and so sweet and so innocent. She loved the beach and the sand and I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon than spending it with her at the beach.

"Want to go swimming baby?" I could feel eyes on my back but I didn't turn around. So I was a teenage mother? I didn't care. My baby was my life.

"Yes mommy." I grabbed Kaelynn's hand and walked closer to the water. I bent down and unzipped her sweater and pulled it off of her. Her cute jeans shorts came next and soon enough she was left in her bright blue and purple bathing suit.

"You too mommy!" I looked down at Kaelynn and smiled. I didn't really want to undress and be in my bathing suit. I may be 18 but I am still a mother and I was still pregnant. I still have some of pregnant weight on me and it was not something I really wanted to flaunt.

"Please mommy?" I was distracted by the eyes on my back and I had just about enough.

"Sure baby." I would do anything for Kaelynn. She was my world. And if she wanted me to go swimming with her, then I would go swimming.

I tried to ignore the staring man as I pulled off my sweater and my tank top. I pulled my jeans off and set them with the rest of my clothes. Once I was done I pulled my hair up into a bun and took a spin.

"Mommy look good." I smiled at Kaelynn and grabbed her hand. I turned my head to glare at the staring perv and tell him to go screw himself. But when I turned and looked, I saw the man from the club, watching me.

He had a look of shock in his eyes. He kept looking from me to Kaelynn and back. I frowned and turned completely towards him. I had no idea what crawled up his ass and died, but it was pissing me off that he was staring at me. Was he going to be like all the other judgemental people that liked to look at me like I was some kind of whore?

"Chelsey?" I looked at him and was hurt by the way he was looking at me. I barely knew him and he shouldn't be affecting me like this, but it stung. I was hurt by the way he looked at me. It might be because I figured that as a small town guy he would be more understanding. Apparently I was mistaken.

"You have a daughter?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the long wait! New chapter and only two more days until you vote on the poll! Then it will be closed and the decision will be made! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

ldw126

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed:

LittleLonerFairy

CaliGirl17

Bubblestaylor

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

power214063

bubblestaylor


	7. Chapter 7

I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I didn't know what to expect from Embry. I had only met him once and that was at the bar when he was being a creep. I didn't know him and only knew his name, I didn't even know how old he was. I shouldn't even make assumptions about him because I didn't know him.

But when he was standing in front of me, staring at me and my daughter, like he was somehow offended by me having a daughter, it was hard not to make assumptions and my assumption so far was that he was a huge dick.

"You have a daughter?" I looked down at Kaelynn who was sitting down in the sand, letting the waves wash over her feet. I didn't want her to see me yelling at Embry and I didn't want to use language. But I was pissed off.

"Yes. I have a daughter. What the hell does that have to do with you? Nothing. Why are you staring at me like me having a daughter somehow offends you? I and my daughter have nothing to do with you and I don't give a fuck who the hell you think you are. But you do NOT stare at my daughter like that." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked Embry up and down.

Embry was attractive, that was to say the least. He had a strong jaw and stubble on his chin and jaw. He had dark brown hair, maybe even black, with deep brown eyes. He was ripped and muscles in all the right places and he looked like a Native American Hercules. But this man, was a dick.

"I'm sorry that's not what I…" Embry's eyes trailed off to Kaelynn again. I turned my head and saw her playing in the sand and smiled to myself.

"You have a daughter." Embry's eyes were guarded, but I did seem some anger there and when I looked over him briefly, he was shaking.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I have a daughter. I have a daughter. So what? Why the hell is that any of your business you ignorant prick?" Embry's eyes met mine and they flashed, but he didn't stop shaking.

"Embry! Dude! Calm down!" I looked over his shoulder and saw more of the same type of men. Native American, dark hair and eyes and ripped. Steroids.

"Why do you have a daughter?" Embry looked pained and his friends were standing behind him grabbing his arms trying to pull him back.

"Embry! Let's go!" I frowned at Embry as his friends were trying to pull him away.

It was none of his damn business why I had a daughter. I have a daughter and I love her and that's that. Embry shouldn't be in my business and shouldn't be pissed off because of something that happened to me. He had no reason to get into anything personal.

"Chelsey…you need to go home." I didn't know the guy's name that talked to me, but he seemed familiar. Maybe I had seen him in a class or two in school, but I wasn't sure.

"Chelsey! You need to go!" I didn't know why I was stuck in my place watching one of them drag Embry to the woods, or why I was suddenly so concerned for him. It wasn't a normal feeling to go from being so angry and pissed off at someone to being overly concerned and worried about them the next minute.

"Embry! Calm down!" I turned and looked at Kaelynn who was playing in the sand and when I had turned back around, the 3 of them were gone. I frowned and walked over to Kaelynn and bent down beside her.

"Hey munchkin. Wanna go get something to eat?" She stopped building her castle and looked up at me, her bright eyes watching me.

"Yes momma. I hungry." I smiled and picked her up and rest her on my hip, brushing off the sand in the process.

"Let's go." I gathered her things and once I had all our things together, I started walking towards the vehicle, ignoring the feeling that I was being watched from the woods.

"Mommy?" I set Kaelynn down and pulled her sweater off of her head. It was starting to get chilly and the last thing I needed was for her to get sick.

"Mommy?" I felt her tug on my hand and I sighed and looked at her. She had the look in her eyes where she wanted to ask about her dad.

"Where's daddy?" I frowned and looked away from her. It was hard to explain to a 3 year old that you didn't know where their dad was. It was hard to tell her that her dad wanted nothing to do with her. How was I supposed to tell her that?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She has a daughter! A daughter! You know what that means?!" I could barely hang on to my anger and I had already phased once, tearing my clothes in the process. Now I was borrowing clothes from Brady and I was going to rip those too if I wasn't careful.

"It means she has a daughter." Brady was leaning against the tree across from me, and while he wasn't pacing like me, he was restless and uneasy.

"It means she's had sex. It means that some other…man has touched her and gotten her pregnant!" I growled and paced back and forth. The images of Chelsey and another man were burned into my mind and it was doing nothing but pissing me off.

"Embry you couldn't have expected her to be lonely and single until you met her. That's just stupid. She's a beautiful girl and she seems like she's got a great personality, of course she would have boyfriends." I know Brady was only trying to make me feel better by telling me not to freak out, but it was just pissing me off even more.

"She has a daughter!" I didn't know what I was more pissed off about. The fact that she had a daughter with another man or the fact that she may still be in a relationship with him.

"So what? What's the big deal about her having a daughter? Really Embry. Get your head out of your ass and stop overreacting about the situation. She has a daughter. So what? It's not a big deal and you need to stop treating it like it's a big deal or else you will never get close to her and she will hate you. Do you really want that because that's where you're headed." I growled at Brady and felt my bones starting to crack and snap. I was going to phase soon. I could feel it.

"It's your choice Embry. You either get your big head out of your ass and stop acting like Paul and start acting like the great guy you are, or you lose your imprint over a situation you can't control and have no business being in."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the long wait. I know it was a terrible long wait and I hope next time it won't be as long. Also, by the next chapter the poll will close so if you haven't voted you have a last chance to do it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

MariMart

ldw126

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

dalejrchick2006

Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter

Stary1

Thanks to the followers:

dalejrchick2006

Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter

What Lola Wants


	8. Chapter 8

Getting lost in my cellphone

It ain't pretty, it ain't pretty

When a heart breaks

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Another round for table 3!" I groaned and drug my feet to the table and set the tray of beer down, making sure I didn't tip it. I didn't want to spill beer and make a mess on the floor, not that it wasn't already messy.

"Here you go." I put the beers on the table and picked my tray up, holding it in front of me. The men grabbed their beers and once they were focused back on whatever game they were watching, I walked back over to the bar. I set my tray down and sat on the stool.

"Long night?" I frowned and looked up at one of the new bartenders. He had just moved from a big city to this small place and he almost reminded me of my ex. He was sweet, a great guy and he had a sarcastic sense of humour.

"What gave you that idea?" I loved sarcasm just as much as the next person but he really stepped it up a notch.

"Maybe it's your wonderful, glowing smile and you're radiating happiness at having to work a Sunday night?" I gave him a glare and sat up, tightening my pony tail.

"Maybe it is." I looked around the bar and my eyes gravitated towards the dance floor. There were a lot of people on the small dancefloor and they were all close. As close as they could get and I was getting lost in the crowd, until I caught a pair of brown eyes.

I did a double take but by the time I had looked back, they were gone. I frowned and shook my head, mentally telling myself to get my mind off of the asshole and focus back on my work. All I had to do was get through this shift and then I could go home and sleep.

"And…little Miss ball of sunshine…you're free!" I stood up and ripped my apron off and threw it at the bartender and took off out the door, after grabbing my things. I was done with tonight. I was done with tonight and done with drunk males.

"I'm free." I dug in my bag and grabbed my phone. I walked towards my vehicle and unlocked it and got in, immediately locking it after.

"One missed call and text from my mom and…" I answered the missed text and opened the other notification. It was a text from a number I didn't know and I quickly read it over before I locked my phone and tossed it in the passenger's seat. It was a stupid text from a number I didn't know and I wasn't worried about it.

When I had gotten home, the lights were already off and I knew my parents were in bed. I sighed and got out of the vehicle and locked the door. I took one look at the foreboding woods and then booked it to the front door. The dark freaked me out and there were no other lights other than the faint street light.

I unlocked and opened the door and once I was inside, I shut it and locked it behind me. I quickly flicked on the light in the entryway and ditched my bag, my shoes and my coat. I turned on the light for the stairs and shut off the entryway light and continued the pattern until I was safe in my room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Chelsey can you please bring out some more coffee beans? We're gonna need it." Today was not my day. Today was not the best day I was having and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole or bury my head in the sand.

Kaelynn was throwing temper tantrums and she didn't want to cooperate with me when I tried to tell her anything. My parents were pushing me to go to court and demand to get child support for Kaelynn and ever since I had met Embry, my mind has been on him.

I've been thinking about his body, his muscles, his height, and the way the colour of his skin makes him look like some tall, sexy warrior. Then my mind betrays me and I start thinking of other parts of him. His strong legs and another part of him that I imagine would be big and thick.

Then, and after all the thinking about Embry, I think about why we can't be together. I think about Kaelynn and how introducing some man to her could mess up our relationship if he and I didn't work out. Plus she could get attached to him and then if we move away. And then what if Embry doesn't even think I'm attractive or want to be with me. What if he's with someone?

I frowned and leaned against the sink, putting my hands on the edge to keep myself balanced. I didn't know why Embry was having such an effect on me, but he was really starting to wear on me. I didn't know what was happening to me but, whatever it was, was making me feel awful.

"Chelsey?" I frowned and mentally pushed all thoughts of Embry away and cleared my head. I grabbed a few bags of coffee beans and made my way out to the front. I sent the beans down on the counter and opened a bag to grind them.

Once I had started grinding them, I drifted in and out of my thoughts. I was brought back into the real world by the sound of Embry's voice. That and the sound of metal hitting the grinder and the grinding cup spinning out of control.

"Chelsey!" I felt like I was frozen. I saw the cup flying past me and hitting the ground. I could hear the grinder still working. I could feel pain. I looked down at my hand and saw a gash on the inside of my hand and even though it stung, I was in shock.

"Dammit, Chelsey!" The grinding stopped but I just kept staring at my hand. I was not uncomfortable with the sight of blood, I didn't get queasy when I saw it. But with everything else that had gone on today, it all became too much.

"Chelsey! Call and ambulance!" I didn't hear much but I did see the tiled floor and I did feel the pain from hitting the floor.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the wait. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any grammar mistakes. Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you like it! The poll results are in and the results are:

No: 3

Yes: 1

Seth: 1

Brady: 2

Thanks to the reviewer:

MariMart

Thanks to everyone who followed:

SissyCabella

PlaceOfDreamsAndNightmares

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

xxLiveLoveReadxx

Savanni

Graybabe


End file.
